The Cavernous King
by Zacchaeus the Cheater
Summary: Issei Hyoudou did not know when it started. But ever since it emerged, he knew that there was something inside him. Something dark, powerful... something sinister. What it is though was a complete mystery to him. But he did know one thing, that its name was Edmond Dantes, the Cavern King. The self-proclaimed greatest Avenger in the world. Strong! Issei, Fate/Grand Order.


**AN: So this is my attempt at a Fate/Grand Order and DXD crossover with Issei as a protagonist.**

 **I know that 'Issei is the holder of heroic spirit power' thing is pretty much cliche as of now. But hey, wanted to try my luck anyway.**

 **So with that said, enjoy the story**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Cavern King**

* * *

Issei Hyoudou, a 16-year old high school boy, didn't know when it started. But he was sure it was when he was seven years of age. It had been a rather troublesome day. Back when he was at the aforementioned age, he loved to play around with his peers at a local children's park. He remembered it was quite a fun day, until the local jerks came and ruined their fun. There were five of them and they were rather big too, two years ahead of Issei and his peers, he remembered. Those bullies proceeded to beat him and his friends until Issei was the only one left standing.

He remembered quite well how he was battered up, like a repeatedly kicked puppy. Punch after punch, kick after kick, The brown-haired then seven year old took each blows painfully. But he remained unyielding, gritting his teeth in a show of utter defiance. He recalled he even spat some blood in the process.

After the ass-smacking had gone on long enough, Issei remembered it was after at least twenty punches to the face. Something inside him snapped, like a thin nylon strip severed by a pair of sharp-edged scissors. The memories after that were slightly fuzzy, but he had enough clarity of mind at that time that he could remember at least blurry bits of it.

Screams of pain.

It was the first clear thing he remembered hearing. The obvious thing was that it wasn't _his_ screams he heard. A blurry sight of dark, shadowy tendrils emerging from his body. The feeling of his fists smashing into the interlopers' faces. He remembered their frantic screams, asking him to forgive them. The feeling of morbid happiness at seeing the bullies go down one after another. He remembered feeling joy at the sight, but at the same time fear. Fear of what he had done. Fear of what he could've done had his mind continued escaping him. Fear that he might have become a monster.

Because he had remembered that at that moment, he had become vengeance itself. A manifestation of revenge and retribution.

It was clear when his consciousness returned that he had gone berserk, and had somehow not only defeat the bigger kids, but beat the living shit out of them. Fortunately, he had not killed a single one of them. Concluding that whatever evil entity was possessing him at least had a certain degree of control.

Since then, he would hear a voice deep within his mind reaching out to him. A voice calling for him to accept it, to embrace the power it was offering. To embrace the darkness in his heart and accede to the ever growing malice inside the vacuum of his soul. A separate consciousness of pure malice and loathing, so strong that Issei had to reevaluate his mental fortitude in fear that it would possess his mind once more.

It had scared him to the core. Something evil was within him. Something vengeful, sinister.

Whatever it was and however it got there, he didn't know. But the… thing inside him was slowly affecting how he behaves, his personality, his very self… the him that made him Issei Hyuoudou was drifting slowly.

Issei remembered the night after the incident, he had gone to sleep. And he dreamt. He dreamt of adventure, love, misery, wrath, and revenge.

The being inside his consciousness had confronted him that night. And it had introduced itself to him. The being of unadulterated darkness deep within him. The wraith of pitch-black vengeance and malevolence.

 _Edmond Dantes_

 ** _An Avenger_**

* * *

 **Present time**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Issei Hyuodou woke up with a jerk. Sitting up in his bed, muttered curses escaped his lips as he groggily got up. Rubbing his blurry eyes as it settled on the damnable contraption that woke him up from his slumber.

5:00 AM

It was still too early, so he decided that he would spend the excess time by jogging and exercising outside. Jogging had become one of his favorite things to do ever since he had discovered this existence inside him. Living there in comfort as though it had claimed whatever stronghold inside his being it was currently occupying. It had irked him, enraged him even. Whatever entity had possessed him must have thought that he was easy prey, and even had the gall to make a home out of his soul, or spirit, or whatever the hell it was occupying. One thing's for sure though, that it somehow had access to his mind. 'At least be thankful you damned demon!'

Issei could feel something inside him snort, as if replying to his complaint.

Another thing Issei had noticed was that this… _thing_ inside him was prideful beyond belief. It was disdainfully haughty and lordly, as if whoever it was ungratefully infesting was _abysmally_ beneath it. Seriously, saying that it had ego enough to support an entire metropolis would be an understatement.

Another snort was felt.

'Suck it up, bastard!'

With a grimace, the brown-haired teenager dragged himself to the shower and took a short bath. Then dressed himself in an exercise outfit which he would wear whenever he would go out to jog, consisting of plain gray, long-sleeved jacket with a hoodie, and gray jogging pants.

Slowly and carefully walking out of the house as to not wake up the still sleeping occupants. As soon as he was out of the door, he then stretched his limbs as he prepared to begin his daily jog.

The sky was still a dark blue, the sun has yet to grace the land of Japan, so he still had enough time to jog around the riverfront and back.

Jogging was relaxing to Issei. One of the main reasons why he had took an interest in the exercise in the first place was because it made him calm. It made his mind serene and tranquil. Provided insurmountable degree of mental fortitude. And long-term application of the exercise upgraded his mental resistance against the demon.

One of the benefits of jogging was that it made him physically fit. It helped accelerate his muscle development and his endurance and stamina had greatly improved. Years before he would struggle to jog past twenty minutes, but now he can keep jogging for two hours straight at least. And his once skinny arms now had substantial musculature occupying beneath the skin. Heck, he even got some visible ABS because of that as a bonus.

He was sure he could get a girlfriend with the way he was right now.

Issei felt a mocking snort.

'I _will_ get a girlfriend! Just you watch, fiend!'

He felt something stir up in his consciousness again. The spirit replied it seems. Years of putting up with this parasite had unwittingly let Issei develop the ability to understand it to some degree. The demon's reply, as Issei could vaguely translate it as ' Yeah, not in a million years, kid.' It was less a reply but more a retort.

The brown-haired teenager's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 'Oh yeah? You'll be eating your words, you old fart!' Issei mentally exclaimed. The entity seemed to take offense at the word 'old' than anything else. 'What are you, a woman?' he commented mockingly, to which the demon replied in a form of a harsh snort. This… whatever it is, seemed to only know how to snort though. Maybe he was sooo unlucky that he had the misfortune of being possessed by a mentally retarded spirit.

Issei felt a nudge. Oh ho, getting violent now? How about materializing into the physical world so they can do it mano a' mano? Oh wait, it can't! Stupid horse manure parasite.

The spirit's reply,-probably another snort – was rudely ignored as Issei refocused on the path he was jogging. He took a cursory glance at his wristwatch and discerned the time. It was still 5:15, and he had already took three rounds of jog around the park. This was his best record yet! He was improving, that much was certain. And he only produced a negligible amount of sweat.

Craning his neck up to look at the sky, seeing that it now had a mix of light and dark-blue hue. He didn't fail to notice how he was the only jogger there. Which was odd, as Kuoh town had many early risers who jogged with him at this time.

Something was weird here.

The fact that he was the only jogger around at this time of the morning was already pretty weird. But Issei felt as if the path he was currently jogging was somehow… detached from the world. It felt as though he was inside an illusion of some sort.

Other than the obvious that he was the only human being in the vicinity, there were, strangely enough, no animals in sight. It's as though he was the only living organism in that particular area, apart from the trees and grass of course.

Okay, this was super weird.

Issei considered the possibilities. Maybe there was an event where, coincidentally enough, all joggers participated in at this time that he wasn't aware of? Maybe they took the weather forecast that it was going to rain seriously? Whatever the hell it is, this was some weird shit right here. And the teenager felt his hairs stand in foreboding, as if foul portents were ahead of his path. Like something dangerous was waiting for him ahead.

Issei nonetheless ignored the feeling and continued on his constant jogging strides. Taking a careful observation on the terrain. It was all the same. It didn't look like there was something wrong with it, if you don't count the fact that there were currently no morning critters scampering in the trees and the lack of early birds singing and soaring in the sky.

Issei jogged for a few more minutes and he could almost see the road. He was almost at the riverside's exit. Maybe whatever sorcery was going on would be dispelled if he got out of this place.

As he jogged closer to the end of the riverside pathway, Issei could see a silhouette of a man? No, it was a woman. There were curves perfectly situated where it should be in a woman's body. Issei couldn't help but think that whoever it was, she was hot damn sexy!

For the briefest moment, he thought of trying his luck on the woman. Flirt with her a little. See if the change on his physique won't categorize him as a loser anymore. But had to abruptly halt in his motivated strides when he saw what the girl was wearing.

Just to make sure his perverted mind wasn't making him see outrageous things, he focused on the figure. He narrowed and squinted his eyes to enhance the clarity of his vision, only to conclude that he was indeed seeing what his eyes suggested he was seeing. Rubbing his eyes and focusing on the suspiciously sexy woman again, he finally convinced himself that it was the real deal.

The woman was wearing clothing –if it can be called us such- that could only be described as superbly erotic. It was an outfit that S and M maniacs would wear. With leathery straps of dark-colored fabrics covering scanty amounts of her skin. It deliciously showed so much of her fair-skinned body that he could mistake her for an actress from a porno. She possessed a pair of large chest and wide hips. A figure many women would die to attain. Heck, even supermodels would feel lacking if they ever saw this woman.

Finishing his scan on her, he continued on with his jog. He idly wondered why a woman, wearing S&M outfit no less, was out here in the open. Was she an exhibitionist or something?

"So you're finally here, human." The girl said, surprising Issei into a halt. Not only because of the unexpected greeting, but also to the sheer amount of venom behind those words.

'human?' Issei's mind repeated in question. Aside from that ridiculous choice of get-up, she looked completely human to him. So, why would she refer to him as such?

All of a sudden, Issei nearly doubled over as a wave of nausea washed over him. And he covered his mouth to avoid from puking out his guts. The spirit inside of him was screaming at him. It was telling him to- he can't quite determine it though. Ranger? Changer? Dancer? No, DANGER. It was telling him to get away from this woman, that she was dangerous.

 _DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!_ was the sound of his danger senses screaming on top of the spirit's own. So he wisely obeyed his instincts and carefully took several steps back. How a woman can instill the feeling of danger and dread to him was a mystery. But he felt like he'd be finding out soon. Somehow, for some reason, his mind was telling him that escaping was a lost cause. So he remained stationary and kept his stare at the girl.

Now that Issei can see her clearly, he could tell that the woman was incredibly beautiful. With long, black hair and a pretty, stern face. She was the woman in every man's dreams. She watched him disinterestedly, a lithe hand on her hips and a malicious smirk tugged on her mouth.

"I was getting tired of waiting, you know." The woman casually informed. "I'd hate to want to waste my energy just to hunt down a lowly, little human." A hateful sneer came out from her lips.

Issei wondered what he'd done to this woman that could get her to hate him like this. But then again, he wouldn't possibly forget meeting a woman of such beauty, so maybe her hatred wasn't solely directed to him alone. Based on how she regarded him, she hated humans as a whole. But why would she hate her own species though. He was genuinely curious.

The woman glared at him, disgust was evident in her eyes. "If you're quite done ogling at my body, I would very much like to finish my business here with you." The way she spoke told Issei that he was nothing more than a disgusting dog in front of this girl.

"Now stay there, and just _die_." A wave of pure malice swept through Issei and froze him like an ice block. It was power. Power so evil and malevolent that any human without any mental defenses would succumb to it and get knocked out cold immediately.

A sudden gust of wind slightly pushed the male backwards and he gasped in shock. On the woman's back was a pair of gigantic wings akin to a crow's. And along with its revelation, a surge of dark energy swept through the area like a strong gale.

And just like that, Issei could now tell how this woman could refer to him as a 'human'. It was because this girl was not human at all. She was something more. A being far different and above humans.

The male teenager's heart hammered inside of his ribcage as immense fear willed itself into existence inside him. His breath hitched and he gulped down a lump in his throat as he took a step back. Rivulets of cold sweat graced his face even with the early morning's cold atmosphere. He stared at the girl as though he was staring at death itself. Hell, the girl might as well be death.

Seeing this, the woman let out a sultry giggle. "Oh ho ho! It seems the human actually figured out his predicament. I'm impressed!" She said mockingly. "But impressing me-"

The scantily-clad woman vanished from his sight.

"…won't do you any good." The woman's pretty voice declared behind him.

Issei widened his eyes and immediately whirled around to face the woman. But most unfortunately for him, the woman was far too fast for his reactions. And in a single fell swoop, the woman had raised her hand which then materialized a sword of holy light, and swung them at Issei's shoulders.

Pain. So much Pain. He could feel it.

Issei gasped out blood. And in a state of adrenaline-induced panic he took a glance at his torso to see a long, deep gash running from his right shoulder to his left hip. Blood practically poured out in rivers. It was then that Issei had realized that the woman's light spear had tore through his collar bone and ribcage, and out of his hipbone. Completely severing them and mercilessly tore open skin and flesh.

In a display of ungodly determination, Issei remained on his feet and wobbled about where he stand. Glaring murderously at the woman, who in kind gave him a sadistic smile. Issei's vision dimmed and his mind finally blanked out as the pain, agony and blood-loss took its toll on him. And he went down on his back. The teenager found himself in deep confusion and flummox even as he lay in his back, dying.

'Is this how I die? Is this the end? How'd things end up like this? What did I do?' Were only a few of the questions that occupied Issei's dying mind.

Seeing the woman's silhouette in the corner of his eye, he forced his heavy eyelids from closing as he glared hatefully at the crow girl in a final show of defiance. Before he finally accepted his fate and closed his tired eyes.

But before he could knock at death's door, he heard the woman's sultry voice faintly saying, _"You mustn't blame me for this, human. If you only had that Sacred gear inside you, then you would've lived for a little while longer. You should blame whatever that's inside your soul. Something that Kokabiel deemed detrimental to his plans."_ And with that, Issei drifted off into a stasis of permanent sleep as he laid on the pool of his own blood.

...

 ** _u-e –e!_**

 _Issei could hear something. He didn't know what it was though. A voice?_

 _ **Us- m-!**_

 _There it was again. It was a voice, a voice he'd never heard before, but for some odd reason he felt as though it was something strangely familiar._

 _ **Use me!**_

 _There it was. He could hear it in perfect clarity. The voice of a man. An adult? Perhaps, a young adult. It was deep and cool. It felt unfamiliar yet familiar. It was… strange._

 _ **USE ME!**_

 _The voice, it was reaching for him. Reaching for his soul, for his spirit. But that can't be right. He was dead, he was gone. Maybe it was his subconscious, or perhaps his conscience. Scolding him for being such a goddamn pervert all his life as a final retribution. Maybe that was it._

 _ **USE ME!**_

 _And again there it was. This time around, it sounded a tad bit annoyed and frustrated. Issei didn't want to piss someone who could be the last person he'll ever see in this world, so carefully he lifted an arm and reached out._

 _He didn't know what the fuck he was reaching out here exactly, but deep inside, he wanted to respond to the voice. He wanted to reach out to it and see where it'll take him._

 _ **USE ME!**_

 _He was almost there, and his arms reached its full extension –maybe it was his arm? He didn't actually know since he was inside the infinite void of darkness that was his mind. He knew for a fact that he was dying, or maybe already dead._

 _Something touched his arm. Something wet and sticky. Something... Something_ **_gross_** _. Wait, how the hell can he even still feel despite being dead? Ah! whatever. Whatever it was though, it felt horrible, disgusting and malicious._

 _ **YOU WANT TO LIVE? THEN USE ME!**_

 _Jeez, the voice was getting pushy. Can't he see the he's doing his best here!?_

 _The wet, sticky feeling spread from his arm to his torso, and engulfed his entire body. Issei shivered as the cold -freezing feel of this... substance caressed his body. No, not body, but his soul, like a spongy bath. The sticky, gel like substance covered him not long after._

 ** _ACCEPT ME!_**

 _And he did. He acceded. He accepted. He submitted. He yielded to the subjugation. And however wrong it may seem or feel to him, he let it possess him. Control him. It didn't matter to him though. Because it had promised him life. And right now, he very much wanted to **live**._

 ** _NOW USE ME!_**

 _Issei found himself dragged upwards. As though something was carrying him from the ground to the sky. Moving at speeds that may as well have broken the sound barrier. And like a dead man rising, he rose._

 _..._

Issei woke up with a harsh, blood-gurgling gasp as he took in large amounts of cold air. unconsciously dragging a hand through his chest where the... witch, whatever she was had slashed him. Still lying flat on his back, he blinked in confusion. Again, he caressed his chest, and indeed he found that his large, deep and morbid wound had somehow... subsided. There was still some sharp stinging of pain when he touched certain parts. But all in all, it was healed.

How?

How? What the hell was going o—!?

Suddenly, pain! A brain-splitting headache took over him like a demonic possession. And it hurts! it hurts like hell! Issei forced a numb hand into his skull and stroked it.

 ** _NOW, MY POWER IS YOURS TO USE! GO, AND AVENGE YOURSELF!_**

Then power. Issei felt _power,_ power like no other. It was unnatural, strange, odd... extraordinary. Suddenly, power rushed through his entire body like the rush of lifeblood through his veins. Power coursed through his entire system, through his muscles, his bones, his every blood vessels, his every organ, his every cell, in every atom of his body, his _mind._ Immense power flooded all over him, and he could feel it! _He could feel every bit of it!_

It was nice. It _felt_ nice. Beautiful. Addicting. _Intoxicating!_

He felt strong. He felt mighty. He felt _powerful!_ He could feel it, this power rushing from every corner of his being. It felt like he could do anything!

Like the ghoulish rising of an undead, Issei rose from where he lay. Fresh blood poured down from his bloodied and battered form as he slowly arose from the paved ground. Although Issei could clearly feel that he was floating, like something was making rise to his feet without physically exerting a muscle.

Now standing upright, he slightly wobbled in his place as slight nausea invaded his mind. But he shrugged it with an iron-clad fist. A mere headache couldn't hope to hurt him right now. He slowly opened his eyes, and glanced down at himself.

What he saw surprised him.

Underneath his torn jacket revealed an equally torn, bloodied shirt. That much he already expected. But what shocked him was the shadowy aura dancing around his body like an orbiting body of water. It was surrounding him, embracing him as though a safeguard of protection. And oddly enough, despite its malevolent feeling, he felt protected. And floating around the dark energy were wisps of light -no, not light, more like electricity.

So this was the power he was currently feeling?

Issei found himself grimacing at this. The power was awesome, strong and potent. It made him feel invincible. But it was also evil. It was dark and malignant. Issei felt so cold, like he was drowned in a pool of darkness. He felt as though he was **_EVIL_** itself, he was _**h**_ _ **atred, loathing, detestation, enmity, animosity, chaos, hostility, contempt, VENGEANCE! He was VENGEANCE!**_

The brown-haired teenager gritted his teeth. He felt like he was slowly losing himself at the sheer malevolence of this power. Like he was going to go mad any second. His morals and sanity felt like it's going down the drain as the darkness took hold of his mind.

But it felt fucking awesome!

And so he allowed it.

Issei snapped his eyes wide open in alarm. The aura of shadow suddenly shifted, twirled and weaved like fabrics of cloth. Until it indeed revealed the final product to be clothes. The dark, shadowy tendrils and energies shifted once again and formed the pants and the _creepy_ necktie. Issei Hyoudou was now wearing some sort of dark-colored nobleman's suit, it looked like something that old European people would wear. But strangely enough, it fit him. And he felt comfortable.

Something touched his head. And he reached for his head with a hand. It was a gentleman's hat comfortably situated on top.

All in all, he looked classy, fancy even. The only problem was the damn necktie. It looks as though it was alive. Twitching, curling and waving around on its own. Its waist-long length made it even more weird-looking. Small streams of electricity crackled and coursed on the surface his body as though it was stricken by lightning from above.

Issei couldn't help but be amused at the weird combination of power. _'Shadow and lightning? Seriously?'_ And again he was greeted by a snort. Though this time, it was a gratified one.

The dead-turned-alive teenager breathed in a large intake of early morning air, before smirking in satisfaction.

He wanted revenge, and that's what he's going to get!

* * *

Raynare had done it.

Sighing in disappointment, the scantily-clad fallen angel took one last glance at her fallen victim before turning away with a huff. Haughtily walking away from the fresh crime scene with indifference, she couldn't help but think about her latest human prey.

He was disappointingly easy to kill for a Sacred gear wielder. He was weak, as should humans be. Killing the worm had left her with feelings dissatisfaction. There was indeed a hidden strength there, and he was quite sturdy for a human.

But in the end, he was weak. She truly couldn't ascertain why Kokabiel-sama had established him a danger to the Grigori. But she was a mere follower to the Angel of the Stars. And she only lives to serve him, so she doesn't really have the luxury to doubt his motives.

But still, the Sacred gear inside him, she could understand. And that could have been taken care of at a later date. Whatever that's inside him that caught the cadre-class fallen angel's attention must have been weak. An angel of higher order he may be, but he still could make mistakes. He, just like her and all other fallen were imperfect creations after all.

Raynare was forced to abruptly halt on her steps.

 _Fear._ She was feeling fear, and she didn't know why. She whirled around to look at her former target's corpse, only to see him standing upright. His bloodied torso, which was previously had been torn open was now for some reason had healed. His face was of inexpressive manner, as though he was peacefully asleep. The same face he sported when he was dead moments ago.

The female fallen felt her hairs standing up, and her skin tremble at the freezing presence the human was emitting. _Fear._ she was _afraid._ The human was scaring her. She would have laughed at the sheer incredulity of the notion, but she couldn't find her voice.

Summoning every bit of courage she could find within herself, she narrowed her eyes at the boy. The dark matter surrounding him waved and fluidly moved around his body like it was some sort of unholy, pitch-black liquid. And it moved, twirled around him until his once work-out clothes was replaced with a suit that highly resembled post-revolutionary suit worn during the 17th-century noblemen.

Shadowy tendrils escaped from every corner of his form and electricity ran across his clothes and skin.

Raynare suppressed a shiver as he stared at the youth. Gone was the harmless, perverted teenager minutes earlier and what stood in his place was a being of pure **_evil_**. It was too evil, even for her, a fallen. The fallen angel's knees felt like they're about to buckle as fear, fear she hadn't felt in thousands of years threatened to take her breath straight out of her lungs. As though the very air itself would strangle her any moment.

The malignancy of it, it would have made Kokabiel-sama proud. It felt like she was in the presence of a Satan-class devil, perhaps far worse.

"What are you?" She muttered with barely hidden fright. Narrowing her eyes dangerously at the youngster.

The boy only smirked in return. And she shivered as a new wave of fear washed over her at the sight of him. His features were a stark contrast to his much more human version. He now sported a confident, bordering on arrogant expression with a slightly narrowed, vengeful eyes. The fear notwithstanding, she still found herself thinking how utterly sexy he looked. Especially with that smir- dammit! what the hell was she thinking!

Shaking her head to vanquish such thoughts, she glared hatefully at the boy. "I said what are you!?" She demanded.

Raynare took a step back when the teenager let out a malicious, toothy grin. Revealing slightly elongated canines. _"I'm an Avenger."_ He spoke with such venom that it could've killed her several times over. _"And I'm gonna kick your shit in."_

The Grigori prevented herself from taking several steps away from him, or outright running away. Despite her divine instincts screaming at her to make a run for it. Suppressing the fear, she replaced it with anger if only to abate what she's truly feeling. She glared weakly, "D-don't be too arrogant, lowly human!" She exclaimed as a thick spear of light materialized on her hand. And she lunged, aiming for the kill a second time.

She closed in on him in no time, and she pushed the holy spear into his stomach. "Die, human!" Raynare roared, and the spear went through the boy's gut and out of his back. The spear of condensed light went through and impaled him.

Smirking in satisfaction, she glanced arrogantly at the still-standing corpse, while still holding onto the spear that pierced the human. "Tch, weakli—!"

 **"HAHAHA!"** Was what she suddenly heard. Whatever she was about to say froze on her lips as she saw the young man staring back at her. A wide, malicious smirk gracing his lips. As though not feeling the pain that comes from being impaled in the stomach. Shocked beyond words and frightened beyond reason, only her sharply honed battle instincts had allowed her to be fast enough to avoid the outstretched arm that looked as though it was ready to break her neck. And she jumped back in slight panic.

Her body was shaking and she sweating profusely. 'W-what just happened.' She found herself asking the question. It felt like she was seeing her imminent _death_ in that instance. Like she was about to meet death had she not dodged. 'Fuck, just what is he!?' She thought with a grimace. And she leveled down the influx of fear and panic. Being frightened like a cat wouldn't do her good in this situation.

She shot a wary stare at the human as he casually pulled out the the holy spear without so much as a grunt of pain, and tossed it aside. The... boy smirked at her, as though taunting her. "Hahaha! That hurt, you know?" The human said, patting his now healed stomach. "I'll have to _return_ the favor, so be ready." The smirk turned into a full-blown grin, and he vanished from her sight in a flash of light.

Raynare only had time to widen her eyes in alarm, before something barreled into her abdomen with the force of speeding truck. "Gaahh!" She flew backwards as she spat out blood. The fallen desperately flapped her wings to maneuver in the air. "Ahhhgh!" She grunted out as another imperceivably strong force - a kick - smashed on her stomach while she was still in the air. Landing floppily on the ground, she snapped her neck around to look for the attacker and possibly determine where he'll strike next, while painfully clutching her stomach.

Only for another kick to collide with her face. No it wasn't a single kick. It felt like he was kicking her multiple times in an instant. "Ahhhh!" She hurtled back and smashed into a tree, which immediately exploded into splinters of smaller fragments.

Weakly glancing at her attacker, she bit back her lips to stop the tears from escaping her eyes as pain coursed through her body. She let out a frightened mewl when she saw the human casually sauntering towards her. The shadow of pitch-black energy streamed and cascaded up and down his form as the wisps of lightning followed him like faithful followers. The same vengeful smirk present.

Raynare found herself hopelessly dragging her downed body away from the human. Ignoring the painful prickles of wooden splinters lightly piercing her skin. She couldn't even muster the strength to suppress the fearful look on her face as she inched herself away from her attacker. Unfortunately, her efforts were in vain, as the boy easily caught up to her and painfully planted a shoe on her gut.

"Guh!" She gasped out. Blinking away the tears and feebly forced her eyes to glare up at him.

His beastly smirk turned into a mocking one. "Now then, whore, beg for forgiveness and I just might leave you with only a couple of limbs missing." The boy haughtily demanded. A ball of light, much similar to her own conjured into the teenager's hand and he pointed it at her, the palms wide open.

Raynare let out the most hateful look she could muster. "Fuck you!" The fallen sneered in clearly misplaced confidence.

His smirk lengthened. "Well then. _Good bye_." The light on the boy's palm intensified, and Raynare knew at that point that she was going to die, and there's no one around to save her from her doom.

'I'm sorry Kokabiel-sama. I failed you.' A single streak of tear ran down her cheek as she stared at her would-be killer, equal amounts of fear, hopelessness and grief apparent on her face.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Before the soft sound of something hitting a person's face fell on her ears along with a slight gust of wind.

The attack didn't come. She didn't die, she was alive. Raynare opened her eyes and blinked in confusion to see what had happened, only for immense hope and relief to flood her very being.

"I never thought a human could drag you down like this, Raynare."

The female fallen looked at the speaker. He was a man who wore a long, gray-colored trenchcoat and dark-colored pants, as well as a hat of the same color. he sported dark-gray hair and slightly aged and stern face. "Dohna... seek?" She blurted out in uncertainty, and the man smiled at her reassuringly.

"Yes, it's me. And we need to go. Now." The man said.

The man, known as Dohnaseek, held her up and slung one of her arm across his shoulders as he slid a hand on her hip for stability. That is before she widened her eyes in realization that she was currently in a losing fight. "Wha- wheres the human!?"

"I sent him away. He'll be back soon, so let's hurry."

The man released his own set of giant ravenous wings to prepare flight. Only for something to appear in front of them. As though the materialization of a demon, a large torrent of shadow energy emerged. And as it slowly disappeared, on its place was the human. Looking uncaring and nonchalant at the presence of the new arrival.

"Do you really think I'd let you get away?" His malicious voice betraying the uncaring look he sported. And Raynare could feel Dohnaseek shiver at her side.

'Tch. How troublesome'

* * *

After a moment, the man spoke. "Don't worry, boy. I'm sure you'll have your reunion at a later date. Our boss is waiting for us right now, so we'll have to cut this meeting short." He informed him. "Besides, it's already morning. Do you really want for people to see what's happening here?" The trenchcoat-wearing man said as he flapped his wings, making them hover above ground.

Issei growled in displeasure. Despite his hunger for revenge unsated, the man had a point. The sky was already blue and lots of people would be coming out soon. "Tch."

The winged man smiled. "Good choice. We'll see each other again, human." He said, before flying off into the distance. Issei glared at their disappearing sillhouette, before sighing tiredly.

He was tired. _Too_ tired.

Issei felt his eyelids get heavier as the shadowy aura receded inside him like water in a sponge. Until the nice post-revolutionary suit disappeared, leaving Issei with his exercise get up once more.

And finally, just as the newly discovered power vanish, the boy could feel his strength wither as well. The events finally caught up to him, and the exhaustion took over him.

And Issei Hyoudou found himself slipping from the conscious world. And given what he had just experienced, sleep wasn't so unwelcome.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 end**

 **I'll be changing a lot of canon stuff in the future.**

 **And Issei will NOT become a devil**

 **Who wants devil powers when you have nifty Heroic Spirit abilities anyway**

 **Read and Review**

 **Good bye and have a good day**


End file.
